Ultra TV (Eruowood)
1998-1999 On May 3rd, 1998, Ultra TV was launched in Eruowood. It's the same as the 1998 logo, but with "Ultra-TV Eruowood" text in Gotham Black font under it. The logo was designed by Pentagram and the idents were done by Paul Rand. Also on that day they aired their first original programming, a gaming TV show called "Gamezworld". 1999-2001 June 21st, 1999, the next Ultra TV logo was unveiled in all countries. Eruowood also got this logo with the red text "Ultra-TV Eruowood" under it. The second season of Gamezworld also premiered shortly afterwards. 2001-2004 On May 4th, 2001, Troika Design Group made a new logo and idents for Ultra TV. Eruowood got a different version of the logo. The first idents with this logo were done by Novocom. The idents in 2002 were done by Lambie-Nairn, and these idents debuted on September 2nd, 2002. From December 2003 until March 2004, many people around the world submitted designs for new idents, which were then animated by Lambie-Nairn, and aired from April 2nd, 2004 until September 26th, 2004. Shortly after this logo debuted, Gamezworld premiered its fourth season, with a special episode with a behind-the-scenes look at Nintendo headquarters, information about the then-upcoming Nintendo Gamecube console, and footage of some Nintendo Gamecube games. 2004-2006 On September 26th, 2004, Ultra TV got another new logo, that inverted the colors, added a circle, and changed the font. New idents were introduced, which had people drawing the Ultra logo in the air, and initially the plan was to create thousands of ID's in batches. Also, shortly after this logo debuted, Gamezworld premiered its seventh season, with an episode that showcased the then-upcoming Nintendo DS console. 2006-2009 On March 1st, 2006, a new logo for Ultra TV debuted, which was a slightly changed version of the previous logo. The rectangle shape was changed to a rounded rectangle shape, the circle became slightly bolder, the text became slightly bolder, and the "eruowood" text was moved closer to the circle. Also, after this logo debuted, Gamezworld premiered its ninth season, but this season didn't last long because Gamezworld shut down after the 8 completed episodes of the ninth season aired (usually, Gamezworld had 13 episodes in a season). The last episode of Gamezworld showcased New Super Mario Bros., as well as other upcoming DS games and the DS Lite. In 2007, DVD releases of all nine seasons of Gamezworld were released, as well as two "Best Of Gamezworld" DVDs in 2008. Also, when this logo debuted, a new cyborg mascot called Ultra was launched. 2009-2012 On April 6th, 2009, Ultra TV debuted their new logo. It was more simple, and the text "ultra" was changed to "ultratv.tv" which was Ultra TV's website since 1997. The logo was designed by Red Bee Media. It is the only Ultra TV Eruowood logo to not show "Eruowood" on it. 2012-2014 Morica designed a new Ultra TV logo, which debuted on May 1st, 2012. The logo was designed like a smartphone app, to make the logo more appealing to children. Also, after this logo debuted, Gamezworld returned, but with a slightly different format. E3 2012-2014 was also showed live under the Gamezworld name, but Ultra TV didn't show the games with excessive blood or violence, showing commercials when the games with excessive blood or violence were about to appear. 2014-present On 2014, Ultra TV debuted another new logo, which was unveiled on March 23rd, 2014. The logo was changed to look like a smiley face. The slogan was changed to "so:ultra". Some idents show CGI "rose petals", which are actually 3D discs, and the idents were done by beeld.motion. Also, more idents were launched, with some of them being animated by Klasky Csupo, 7 of them being animated with the last remaining Scanimate machine, 12 of them being animated by the Russian company Soyuzmultfilm, 6 of them being animated by RKO, and 9 of them being animated by Film Roman. Later on, people all over the world submitted idents, which were animated on a 12-hour basis by Spicy Animation. The cyborg mascot returned, now called "Ultra-Bot", and had a redesign to resemble a robot with a screen in his middle, and blue and silver painted. He speaks in the OS-X novelty voice "Boing". Also, shortly after this logo debuted, the 2012 version of Gamezworld ended after its 3rd season aired and E3 2014 was streamed live. However, Gamezworld returned again in 2016 as a webseries only available to watch on the website, and this version of Gamezworld finally ended again in January 2019. After the 2012 version of Gamezworld ended, DVDs of the 1998 version of Gamezworld were reprinted as "Gamezworld 1998", along with the Best of Gamezworld DVDs as "The Best of Gamezworld 1998". Also, DVDs were made of the 2012 version of Gamezworld as "Gamezworld 2012", and 2 volumes of "The Best of Gamezworld 2012" were also made. Blu-Rays of these releases were also made, and VCD releases of these releases were also made in 2015, but the season VCDs were split into 3 volumes each (except for the Season 9 VCD of Gamezworld 1998, which was split into 2 VCDs each) and "The Best of Gamezworld" VCDs were split into 2 volumes each.